Talk:Guide to evolving a pet/Archive - Death-leveling animal companions
I've tried this guide and it really works! Thank you!!!!!!!! I will be enjoying my lvl 20 hyena "whole-heartedly" since it's hearty! hahaha :How is that a good thing? Hearty pets blow --Gimmethegepgun 15:05, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe, btw how the heck did you manage to get a hearty pet by having it kill you? o_O Liselle Morrow 11:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ---- What an waist of time. Its faster to charm an pet and, if you got nightfall, go to the desolation and then solo fight everything you can find. since an dead pet will also level i believe this is a much faster way of doing it. This might help in pre searing to train an pet but its a huge waist of time in the "real world" if you ask me.--OMEGA-ThundeR 03:27, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I wouldn't be too sure about that. I added a method to the guide that I used to get a pet up from level 5 to 15 in about 35 minutes. That's pretty darn fast if you ask me. Liselle Morrow 11:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Of course if a player has the build to solo high-level mobs, and the time to do this, it can be a faster route. But for those who don't have the characters or want to allote time elsewhere, while they let their pet level AFK, this method is viable. For a pre-searing character, there is no fast option, and for a level 20 character (who gives much more exp to the pet, and is easily killed if they lower armor and health) a level 20 pet can be achieved in 2-3 hours of AFK. Time that could be spent completing other obligatory matters, giving the player more guild wars playing time with a max-level companion. VioMonger 03:54, 9 March 2007 (CST) I believe he was referring to the part of the desolation where you are a wurm, which wouldn't be too hard to solo Umm, about death leveling with heroes. Can't you just put them in fight mode, and remove all their skills (except resurrection skills) and weapons ? :Sadly I tried this and it doesn't seem to work. A level 5 untamed pet needs to kill about 4 level 20 characters before it gets to level 6. When trying to get it to kill only my 3 heroes it never rose to level 6, despite having made about 20 kills. The moment I got it to kill me once instead though, it leveled up. So I suspect heroes only give experience the first time they are killed. Liselle Morrow 11:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT)I dont use heros but heres something that me and my friend did.........we got a lvl 3 and a lvl 20 and got all those runes and stuf then we went to where a bear spawns next to rez place the bear killed the lvl 3 and the lvl 20 but when it killed the lvl 20 it got exp now i think this is the best way to level up your pet becuase you can get it to level 20.Or you already new and so im a fool. amount. any idea how many kills it takes for the pet-to-be to get up to level 20? or per level? that would really help. here's some help, from level 12 to 13 (i'm doing it as i type) it took 18 kills from the pet. :Hmm, no real idea, as I didn't count. But based on the time it took me and the average amounts of kills per minute, I would say it takes about 130-150 kills to get a pet from level 5 to level 15 Liselle Morrow 11:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::I just kept track of the amount of kills it took to get from level 15 to level 20. From 15 to 16, it took only 15 kills; 16 to 17 was 32; 17 to 18 was 38, 18 to 19 was 45; 19 to 20 was 54. I may have miscounted for level 15 to 16, but I am absolutely positive that the others are accurate. :::For comparison, an L15 toon would have to kill 57 L20 foes to grow to L16 (the next levels would take 65, 76, 90, 107 kills). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) No Energy I leveled a pet to lv20 but when i tried to charm it, it said that i had not enough energy...but i had 13 energy. i used 4 wintergreen candy canes so had no death penalty and 25 energy but i still didn't had enough energy to tame it. maybe it's a bug... TheDrunkenHobo 14:24, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :your ping that time? during those laggy weeks i had a similar bug. i was monking and while i had 15 energy i couldn't use RoF for the same reason. - Y0_ich_halt 14:42, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::i get the same problem, my ping seems fine - i can cast signets too - the game just claims i have 0 energy :S Gecko 13:34, 27 October 2007 (UTC) useful note... i was trying ways of death leveling... if you bring two heros with nothing but rebirth and tell them not to attack, then reduce your HP as much as possible... they rez you over and over and you die right away because of the 1hp insta death. of course you need a 3rd hero with rez chant to save you when you want to cap it, but it works great. *edit* got my pet to lvl 15 in about 30 minutes-- 03:45, 7 July 2008 (UTC)